Pieces
by Alastair
Summary: Yuusuke and Hiei talk about . . . Hiei's love life! Huh . . . I wonder what they have to say.


*-*-*  
  
Pieces  
  
*-*-*  
  
"Hey . . . you ever been in love?"  
  
Even I was a bit surprised at what had come out of my mouth. Here I was just sitting and staring at my silent comrade, waiting for him to say something. Anything! I was never one for sitting still and not saying anything. So, I took action. I wanted to do something other than have a staring contest. Even if he clobbered me for asking.  
  
"Well?" I asked.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
"Have you ever been in love?"  
  
He was quiet before saying, "You mean that strange relationship between you and that crazy girl?"  
  
Did he mean Keiko? "I guess . . ."  
  
"You're asking me if a girl slapped me and got away with it? Or if I whined about her behind her back?"  
  
I exclaimed, "Hey! It's not like that! Really! . . . Do you know what I'm talking about or what?"  
  
Hiei chuckled, "Yes, I know."  
  
"Have you then?"  
  
"Of course," he replied easily.  
  
Hiei in love? What kind of woman would Hiei like? "Huh . . . what was she like?"  
  
"Did you really forget your own question? I've been in love. I never said that any of them were in love with me."  
  
"That sucks," I kicked at a tuft of grass. "You're . . . goodlooking . . . I suppose . . . Why would someone reject you?"  
  
Hiei snorted, "Why wouldn't they?"  
  
'What the-?!' "Hey, don't put yourself down so much! Hell, you're a greatlooking guy, and I'm sure that any chick would dig you if you shed a bit of the macho act, and let yourself feel once in a while."  
  
"Again?"  
  
'What? Did he try that and get ridiculed?' Youkai were known to be quite smitten about showing no feelings whatsoever. "What?"  
  
"How can you misunderstand two times in a row?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It wouldn't matter how much I shed myself of my so-called shell. The choice is the female's after all is said and done."  
  
"That's what youkai do?" At Hiei's nod, I asked, "So, why were you refused?"  
  
"For various reasons."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
A sigh, "Ever seen a kumo youkai?"  
  
'Wait . . . didn't Kuwabara and I kill one of those when we rescued Yukina?' "I think so . . . eight arms and really ugly?"  
  
"That's it."  
  
"What about them?"  
  
"A female youkai would choose one of them over me."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"The eight arms of course. Meaning: eight hands . . ."  
  
Eight hands? I blinked several times, and then it dawned on me. We were talking about Hiei's love life, and that included sex. My eyes widened and disgust spread over my face, "What? Just because he can do more with his hands?"  
  
"Precisely. Why would they bother sleeping with a *boy* whom has a limited experience in the bedroom, and no oddities to use to their advantage?"  
  
'Limited, huh?' "Limited, huh? So you've had a bit of fun?"  
  
He smirked, "A bit."  
  
"With who? You just said that no one would be interested in you."  
  
"Some women do like to get away from the often hideous males that they interlope with."  
  
"Oh! So they find some nice pretty meat, ne?" Hiei nodded, and I smiled, "So, how often has that happened?"  
  
"I've been quite lucky actually."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Five times."  
  
I laughed, and when the Jaganshi scowled at me, I reassured him, "I'm not laughing at you, Hiei. I'm laughing at myself. I've only been with Keiko once, and she seemed to think that was enough times for three years."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, and the scowl, instead, turned into a grin with fangs, "You haven't had sex in three years? Your own mate refused you?"  
  
"Anyway . . ." the subject was quickly changed to focus on Hiei again, "when was your first time?"  
  
"I must have been fifteen. During that tournament."  
  
'Tournament? Let's see . . . if he was fifteen, it must have been in the Anko-' "Wait a minute . . . during the Ankoku Bujutsukai?! When?! Who?! Where?! How?! Why didn't I hear of this until now?!"  
  
"After the semi-finals. One of Shishiwakamaru's fans. She stumbled across me training, and thought that I was even more handsome than that of Shishiwakamaru. You never asked."  
  
'Handsome?' "Wait . . . you said that youkai chicks didn't dig handsome guys unless they had something to offer. So - Hey! What was with Shishiwakamaru's fans anyway?"  
  
"Don't worry, you've still got it, Yuusuke. Female youkai would only sleep with those that have something to offer to them. A kumo youkai - though ugly - has something to offer a woman because he has eight hands. A youko, like Kurama, has something to offer a woman because he's old, and been around the block many more times than most. Shishiwakamaru has something to offer a woman because he's strong. What female youkai in the right mind *wouldn't* want a perfectly sculpted mate that could protect her? The female youkai obviously thought that I might be a good candidate for her mate, so she tried me on for size. That blue-haired freak is especially lucky since his species of youkai can breed with other youkai."  
  
'Breed?' "What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did you say about youkai breeding?"  
  
"Shishiwakamaru's species can breed with other species of youkai. You know, he and his chosen mate - if another species - could have a zasshu child. Like me."  
  
"So you can have sex with anyone, and you can have zasshu?"  
  
"No. I am a zasshu. That's what I meant."  
  
I scratched my head, "But what about your tousan and kaasan? They did it. Why can't you?"  
  
"Just because a Koorime was able to reproduce with a hi youkai doesn't mean that they can reproduce with every other species of youkai. Koorime and whatever species of hi youkai my oyaji was can reproduce to create a zasshu like me."  
  
"Huh . . . wait . . . whatever species of hi youkai your tousan was? What's that mean? There are different kinds of hi youkai?"  
  
"Like there are different kinds of koori youkai, mizu youkai, kaze youkai, raiden youkai . . . there are all sorts of different kinds of youkai, Yuusuke."  
  
"That's kind of cool. So what kind of hi youkai are you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What . . . ? Why not?"  
  
"Remember Zeru?" Hiei didn't even wait for me to answer because then he snorted, "Oh, I forgot, you were still sleeping. Well, Zeru had blonde hair. All hi youkai that I've seen has had light hair."  
  
I looked over Hiei's dark blue and white hair, and stuttered, "What about the Koorime?"  
  
"Same thing. Light hair."  
  
"Whoa . . ."  
  
"I'm a freak even among other zasshu youkai."  
  
'Damn it . . .' "Don't say that! I'm sure that there must be some other hi youkai out there that you haven't seen yet. Hi youkai with dark hair."  
  
"There aren't, Yuusuke. Besides, Youkai usually liken in appearance to one another if they possess the same or similar powers."  
  
"So, you can't have any kids? Not even zasshu?"  
  
"Oh, I could have children with a Koorime if I so wanted. Remember? Just not with any other youkai."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Mukuro and I attempted it, so I'm assuming that I can't with other youkai either. Her body chemistry is similar to most other youkai."  
  
'Him and Mukuro? They tried-?!' "What?! You and Mukuro tried to have kids?!"  
  
"She was in heat, and wanted some - a lot of attention. And if I couldn't even get her pregnant even when she's in heat . . ."  
  
A really pitiful look flashed across Hiei's face, and I just had to say something, "Sorry to hear it."  
  
"No big deal. Just another disappointment. I've had enough of them that it doesn't bother me that much." I bit my tongue, and said nothing to that. Hiei looked at me then, and asked, "So, you're done with your interrogation?"  
  
"Yeah . . . I guess so. Wait a minute! Why'd you answer me anyway?! I thought that you'd throttle me or something!"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"I thought that you wouldn't like to share anything about yourself."  
  
"You never asked."  
  
*-*-*  
  
Owari  
  
*-*-*  
  
I wonder if any of that was understandable. General seems like a good enough category to stash this under. I've always wanted to do something like this. Just have some people sit down and talk. I kind of wanted to use this as a prolugue for something else, however, I don't want to try to introduce that idea until later or something.  
  
So, now, I have another idea. Not one for a fanfic surprisingly - there are plenty of those though; anyone want one? When I'm finished with the majority of my fics, I'm going to make a fanfiction contest. I'm going to keep it in the YYH fandom for now, and I have another idea that would kind of go along with the fanfiction contest thingie.  
  
I would issue a challenge for the authors. I'd create a world or a section of the world for people to go off on. I have a couple ideas for the first challenge, this fic being one of them.  
  
Yeah, this fic might be the challenge for my YYH fanfiction contest.  
  
When and if I create the fanfiction contest, I'll tell you more about it.  
  
Why is it called 'Pieces?' Kind of part of the fanfiction challenge thingie. Half way. Sort of. Yeah . . .  
  
Also, after putting up the second fic of 'The Dragon's Hoard,' I'm going to take a break. The next chapter is almost done. It should show up before school starts for me. Hopefully.  
  
Whatever.  
  
I'm going to put this up now.  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Alastair  
  
*-*-* 


End file.
